Sakura Life
by CuttingFirst
Summary: NatsuMikan is finally working! But a prank gone wrong is what destroys it, Mikan transfers to a different GA and five years later she's going back. But five years can change a lot, how is Mikan going to coop with being around the people who betrayed her trust with a still broken heart? And with everything happening in her life, will she be able to get through it all? OCs involved.
1. Unexpected Betrayal

GALover0326: Hey guys! So this is my first story and I had made this story like over a month ago... I think... anyways! I hope you like it! Don't hate me for starting the story like this and remember to read the end at the authors note cause there's something really important there ;)

Natsume: You talk too much

GALover0326: And your a rude jerk! Well I'll forgive you since I absolutely love you and Mikan! Especially when you get jealous! (Hair unexpectedly catches on fire) Is something burning?

Mikan: Umm... El-chan your hair

GALover0326: (screams) your dead Natsume! (fire goes out thanks to Mikan's Alice) And btw people I'm in there, so guess who I am ;) and I over exaggerated on how I look so I'm technically making a fake character of me

**Disclaimer: GALover0326 does not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters excepted for her OCs and the plot**

* * *

Chapter 1  
Mikan POV

I can't believe this!

I walk into his room because he left me a note saying to meet him in his room, which is very unusual for him, I walk into his room and all I could see is him kissing Luna, my sister! They had hands all one each other, it was gross, I felt hot liquid flowing down my face and every second in the same room as them was shattering my heart. I couldn't believe this, I held my eyes in my hands and sobbed loudly. He turned his head towards me but I turned away.

Then without caring how they reacted, I ran. I ran though the halls, bumping into random people and out to the Sakura tree that we shared, I climbed to the highest branch and stayed there, crying my eyes out but at some point I had no more tears to shed and fell asleep. I didn't know how long I was there cause by the time I woke up the sky was dark and I heard people calling my name.

I peered down from the branch and saw Nonoka and Anna running around looking for me. Hotaru was riding her flying swan bike and was looking everywhere, she had her usual stoic face on but her eyes were of panic and worry. Ruka-pyon, Inchou and Koko were in the school running in the halls yelling my name.

I glanced at my wristwatch and my eyes widened in shock, it was nine at night! I panicked and slipped from my branch, I yelped in surprise and fell. Leaves and branches whipped my body and I had somehow managed to grip onto a branch in the middle of my fall. My arm screamed in pain from the weight of my body, but I gritted my teeth and quickly pulled myself up onto the branch and slowly climbed down the tree.

When I got to the bottom I tried to land on my feet but most of my energy had gone into supporting myself from falling to my doom so I had fallen onto my butt. I slowly stood up and gently massaged my sore bottom; I look around and saw Luna running towards the tree. I quickly hid behind the tree and watched what was going on.

HE came out and gave Luna a hug, whispering that he'll find me, safe and sound; he kissed her temple and ran towards the school. My chest tightened and my stomach curled, I choked on a sob and backed away from Luna. Fresh tears fell onto my cheeks, my heart breaking and I ran towards the principles office.

On the way there, I heard all my friends yelling my name, I unconsciously used my Mind Reading Alice that I copied from Koko and heard all my friends' thoughts.

"Why does she have to go missing? Now we have to look for her."

"This is so annoying, ugh I wanna sleep."

"Where is she? We've looked everywhere!"

When I got to the current ESP's office, I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

"Come in," he said. I opened the door and walked in as the tears continued to fall.

"I want a transfer." I said clearly.

The principal looked with shock at my face, "Why would you want a transfer?"

"To get away from this life." I choked on a sob and waited for his reply.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked me after a minute.

I thought for a minute, "Canada."

Natsume POV

It was morning and everyone was tired, Mikan has disappeared the night before and was no where to be found. I ran my fingers through my hair and frowned, Imai had the blue haired girl make this stupid love potion thing that she had made for me and Mikan. But Luna had come in to hand me a manga that she agreed to let me borrow and we ended up being in love for the next twelve hours.

Mikan had come in because Imai had left a note for her to go to my room, but she ended up seeing us make out and ran away. Everyone was dragging they're feet to class and was glancing at Mikan's seat every once a while, when Narumi walked into the class with normal clothes.

He had a sad expression on his face and turned to face the class. "I have some sad news for everyone," he said gravely. " Mikan-chan has transferred the Gakuen Alice in Canada," everyone's head snapped into his direction and started asking why she left. "It is because of some personal reasons that she left and she asks that you don't look for her." With that he left.

Luna's POV

Mikan has left! This is bad, this is horrible, oh my god, this is terrible. Everything went wrong the moment I walked into his room, Hotaru played a prank that was suppose to be for Mikan and Natsume but because of the manga he wanted, I was put into a situation of humiliation and guilt.

Now she was gone and I couldn't do anything about it! After the potion wore off I slapped Natsume across the face and went to torture Hotaru with my Alice.

* * *

Mikan POV

(this is the morning that she left meaning before Luna's and Natsume's POV's were suppose to be told)

I packed my things the moment I got into my room and went to sleep. The next morning I changed into a white and light grey halter dress with one inch white heeled sandals. I wrapped a white cardigan on my shoulders and let my usually pulled into pigtails hair down. I grabbed a white handbag and put in my cell phone, wallet, make up kit, and essential needs then walked out the door with my suitcase in tow.

Narumi-sensei was outside my door waiting for me with a sad face; he took my suitcase for me and walked me to the limo in front of the school. I looked back to the school I have been going to for the last three years of my life, thinking back to the memories of the wars, parties, fights, and even the everyday life we had.

More tears sprung up and I wiped them away with the back of my hand. Narumi-sensei had already put my suitcase into the trunk and stood in front of me. More tears blurred my line of view and I threw my arms around him in a bear hug. He responded to my hug and said, "I'm gonna miss you so much Mikan-chan."

"Me too," I whispered. The driver opened the car door for me, so I loosened my grip and settled into the soft leather seats, nodding thank you towards the driver. The car started and I waved good bye to Narumi-sensei and watched as he disappeared from my view.

We soon arrived to the airport and I flew to Canada almost immediately, there, an old friend of mine greeted me.

"Mikan!" A dark haired girl waved her arm to get my attention; she was about 5'4 with waist long hair and a gorgeous face. She was wearing a simple grey v-neck shirt, short shorts and ankle high heeled boots. She held a black handbag and had a beautiful smile pasted on her face.

We both threw our hands out and hugged each other, "Oh my god, I missed you so much! How long has it been? Four years? Oh my god, you got prettier again!" The dark haired girl exclaimed.

I blushed, "You got prettier too."

She rolled her eyes at me and scoffed, "As if, compared to you, I'm gonna be the ugly duckling." She hooked her arm onto mine, "Come on, we have some catching to up to do then I'm touring you." She gave me a wink and dragged me towards a white limo.

"Oh my god, Elsie, I didn't know you were an Alice until the principal told me who my guide would be!" I exclaimed to her as we settled onto the seats.

"Well, I didn't know either. They came to get me the year after I went to visit grandpa," Elsie shrugged. "What's your Alice?" The limo started moving.

"Nullification, S.E.C., and Insertion Alice," I told her.

"Oh, so you're a multi-Alice!" Elsie clapped her hands together with excitement in her eyes.

I blushed again, then to take the attention away from me I asked her the same thing. "Oh, I have the Voice Pheromone, Elemental Alice, and the Copy Alice, so how's life been?" I stared at her in shock, she told me her Alice's as if her rare Alice's were normal. I blinked and told her how things were when I told her about Natsume, I started crying again, I started choking and couldn't tell her the rest.

She gave me a hug and touched my forehead; she closed her eyes and the memories of the night before flowed through and went back to where they were. She leaned back and frowned, "That Natsume is messed up."

I choked and laughed, "Yeah, that's why I'm here to forget everything and have a new life." I turned towards her, "I want you to help me."

She gave another hug and said to me, "I would absolutely help you."

The limo stopped, we opened the door to the front of the school and Elsie dragged me to all of the places they had. Like the Gakuen Alice in Japan, the one in Canada also has three divisions, High School, Middle School, and Elementary School division. She showed me the music room, the gym, the science lab, the swimming pool and the class rooms.

Finally we went to my room, it was a Special Star room, it consisted of a bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom and a living room. The living room had a complete set couch; flat screen tv, glass coffee table, a small bookshelf and a huge blank picture frame. The bathroom had a jacuzzi, a Lacava Shower head plus Vitra Shower heads too, a cabinet full of brand name make up, moisturizers, and other bathroom necessities. The kitchen was personalized to my taste and had a fridge full of food. Lastly, the bedroom, a deep, soft rug was placed over the white marble floor, a walk in closet was at one wall, the bed had light orange sheets and green princess covers. The curtains and drapery were light green and there was a study desk with a laptop on it for me to use.

"Ok," Elsie started. "I'm next door, so if you need anything come to me ok?" I nodded unconsciously and she chuckled, walking out the door.

My suitcase had already been here, unpacked, and all my clothes were neatly put into the closet. The kitchen had a whole cabinet full of Howalons for me too! I took a box out and started eating, suddenly my bag started vibrating. Then I remembered my phone, I put down the box and took the phone out of my bag and saw 30 missed calls, 14 Natsume, 7 Hotaru, 2 from Ruka-pyon, and the rest from Luna. There were also four voice mails,

Thursday, May 18th, 20XX 10:47 am Hyuuga Natsume-sama

_Hello? Polka! Where the hell are you? Answer your damn phone! *click*_

Thursday, May 18th, 20XX 11:14am Imai Hotaru-sama

_Mikan? Where are you? Why did you leave? You better tell me soon!*click*_

Thursday, May 18th, 20XX 12:18pm Nogi Ruka-sama

_Hello? Sakura-san? Why did you leave? Everyone's sad, please answer me.*click*_

Thursday, May 18th, 20XX 12:30pm Yukihara Luna-sama

_Hello? Nee-chan? Why did you leave? It was all a misunderstanding, please answer me, please don't leave me here alone. (sob) *whisper* please come back, I'm scared.*click*_

Misunderstanding? How could it be a misunderstanding when you guys were all over each other?

I felt tears coming out again and sobbed, all my friends were lying to me the entire time, why would they care about where I am? I pulled out the SIM card, broke it in half and threw the phone and the broken SIM card in the garbage bin.

I wiped the tears away and pulled open the closet and grabbed a uniform to look at it, it was different from the uniform in Japan's Gakuen Alice, instead of a blue skirt (A/N she's in middle school since she's 13) and a black blazer with a white shirt and blue tie, and black shoes, it had a black skirt with white strips across, with a white silk shirt, a black sweater and a black tie, with black heeled boots.

It was a lot of black. I shrugged; I guess this school really likes black. I walked to Elsie's room and knocked on the door, "Come in!" I heard her say. I walked in and saw her room, it was the same as mine but the bed had orchid purple sheets and the curtains were light purple, as well as the drapery. Her couch was rice white, the picture frame had a picture of an evergreen garden (like the garden that god made for Adam and Eve) and her walk-in closet was open, packed full with gowns, dresses, shirts, pants, skirts, scarves, accessories, etc that looked nice on her, and a beautiful full length mirror next to the closet door.

I felt my eyes go wide again and Elsie laughed. She was sitting on her desk with her purple Mac Book Air in front of her, typing fast on the keyboard. I felt my eyes go back to normal size and curiosity go the best of me, I walked toward her and bent over to see what she was writing.

She was writing a story! I read the paragraph even though it was in English; it was a fictional adventure story! And it was really good! And not only that, it was the current hit series Vampire Queen!

"Oh my god, you're the author of Vampire Queen?" I asked in shock.

She nodded, "Yep, and I'm on a deadline, I need to finish before Saturday or the editors gonna strangle me!" Her eyes were so serious and full of determination.

"So, I'm guessing I should leave?" I said backing off.

"No, its ok I can talk to you are the same time, I can multi task." She said without taking her eyes off the screen.

I opened my mouth to reply but the door banged open and a dark haired boy ran in, "ELSIE! CAN I COPY YOUR-"

"No," she cut him off, with eyes glued to the screen. The dark haired boy huffed and sat on her bed, "Get off my bed Lucas."

He huffed again and lied on her bed instead, closing his eyes for a few second then they popped open. "Oh my freaking god, you are hot." He said staring at me, I blushed scarlet and looked away. "Are you new here? What's your name? Are you-" He buried me with questions but Elsie stopped typing and all of a sudden she fell.

Elsie's POV

" Oh my freaking god, you are hot," I heard Lucas say to Mikan. I smirked but then I stopped typing and froze for a few seconds, my mind went blank and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Darkness took over me and I fell.

* * *

Sent from my iPad

Like its said above, this is from my iPad. I'm sorry for making it so short! The story Vampire Queen is actually written by me and if you want to read it go to textnovel and type in Vampire Queen by Elsie D. Ly

You probably thought I forgot to put the important announcement in or you guys just forgot, well the important announcement is that If I don't get at least 5 reviews I'm not gonna put the next chapter up. No flaming please!


	2. What happened?

Elsie: Hey guys! So you guys probably noticed that I was Elsie but the one that answered was _**Aoionette Bitter**_. Boo to the rest of you who read my story but didn't review =_= Also thanks to _**The Unshutable**_, and _**Fanfiction Reviewer **__**0417**_ for actually review my story even though all **_Fanfiction Reviewer 0417_ **said was "COOL" it was better than nothing.

Natsume: Are we here just to listen to you complain?

Elsie: No, I need someone to do disclaimer for me!

Mikan: I don't seem to talk much in the first chapter

Elsie: I am so sorry, Mikan-chan!

Mikan: Its alright, I seen really OOC in this story though

Elsie: ... You are... I AM SOO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!

Mikan: I guess I don't have much of a choice

Lucas: So, why did you fall?

Elsie: You'll find out soon and btw im gonna stop these convo thingys, I'm too lazy to think of more :P

**Disclaimer: GALover0326 does not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters excepted for her OCs and the plot**

* * *

Chapter 2

Lucas POV

"ELSIE!" I shouted, I jumped off her bed and ran towards her. She laid on the ground with her pulse slow, she was shivering violently and was clenching her chest in pain.

All of a sudden, her eyes fluttered open and her hand flew to her neck. She took out a light blue colored stone and gripped it in her hand, it started glowing and her heartbeat sped up to her normal pace and she stopped shaking.

"What happened to you?" I asked shocked, she slowly sat up against her desk and weakly smiled at me.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Then she held up her hand and cerulean light appeared in her hand, the light seeped towards me and before I could react, I blacked out.

Normal POV

The light seeped towards Lucas and he fell forward but Elsie caught him before he could fall down onto the hard ground. She looked towards Mikan gave her a sad smile, "I know that I won't be able to take your memories away so I'm gonna tell you."

Mikan had been sitting in Elsie's bed, frozen at what she witnessed. It took her a few minutes before she realized what happened, "EHHHHH? ELSIE! HOW DID YOU DO THAT! WHY DID YOU FALL! ARE YOU SICK OR SOMETHING!"

Elsie chuckled at her friend's slow reaction, "First of all, remember I said I have the copy Alice?" Mikan slowly nodded, "Well, I copied the memory erasing Alice from a teacher and I used it on Lucas. Second, I have the third Alice shape."

Once again, our much loved tangerine took another few minutes for the fact to sink in. "EHHHH?" In less than a second, Mikan had left Elsie's soft bed and was beside the owner, holding Elsie's shoulders with shock clearly etched in her eyes.

Elsie quickly continued, "But, I need you to keep it a secret for me because no one else knows besides the Academy and I'm living a good life so I'm fine the way I am, also the attacks only come once in a while so don't worry about it."

Once she assured the brunette that she was fine, the dark haired girl stood up and set the brunette back on her position on her bed and kicked the boy on the ground.

"Hey, spider man, get off my floor and go sleep in your own room." She shouted in his ear as he woke up.

He jumped and clutched his ears from the sudden loud noise, "Oh my freaking god, Elsie! Where the fudge am I?"

"My room, stupid," Elsie rolled her eyes at the boy.

"Why am I in your room?" Lucas asked, looking around confused.

"I don't know, I'm not your mom and I sure ain't your girlfriend. So get out of my room, before I kick you out," Elsie said, pointing to the door.

Mikan laughed watching them; they were like a married couple! It was so cute watching them bicker!

"_I know what your thinking, Mikan. Your dead if you think I'm gonna let you go with that,_" Mikan heard in her head. Mikan sweat dropped and looked away trying not to laugh.

Suddenly, a platinum blonde haired girl slammed the door open and scream at Lucas. "Lucas! Where are my cookies! You know Elsie made them for me!" she pounced on Lucas and they tumbled to the ground. The girl kneeled over Lucas and pulled him up at his polo collar, glaring at him in the process.

"I don't have them this time!" Lucas shouted in surrender.

She shook his collar, "Liar!" she shouted in his face and Elsie laughed, looking at her bedroom door. Mikan, Lucas, and the girl followed her gaze, "Peter! My cookies!" she then launched herself at a red headed boy eating a plate of cookies, but he stepped aside at last second causing the girl to fall to the ground with a thud.

"Haha, Em, are you dead?" Elsie said laughing at Lucas who was still on the ground glaring at Elsie. (A/N please note that Elsie tends to talk with heavy sarcasm)

"Yeah," she said laying flat on the ground. "I just need some cookies to live now," Peter grinned down at her, squatted down to her face and chewed mockingly in her face. She glared at him and pounced in him again but this time she succeeded and snatched the cookies away from him. "VICTORY IS MINE!" she shouted to the people in the room while she straddled the red headed boy who propped himself up by his elbows.

"Whoa Emily, I didn't know you wanted me that much," Peter said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ewww, Peter we know your perverted and conceited but you don't need to pull an absolute pure girl into your egotistical mind," Elsie said pulling the blond to her feet and shoving her behind her.

Peter was about to counter but he caught sight of our well loved brunette, stood up and bowed dramatically, "I am Peterson James Anderson Thomas the third and I am so pleased to be in the presence of such a beautiful girl." He took her hand and kissed it gently.

Mikan's eyes were wide open and was blushing deeply.

"Peter, for goodness sake, WE'RE THIRTEEN!" Elsie shouted at the overdramatic red head. "Sides, she's taken, stupid."

"Oh, really?" Peter asked suspiciously. "And may I ask who is that?"

Elsie rolled her eyes, "Stop with the crazy formality, I'm kicking you all out." She bluntly stated to the people in the room then dragged them all out to her front door and slammed it in their face.

"Umm... Elsie?" Mikan asked slowly.

"Yes?" Elsie said, grabbing a bottle of water from her fridge.

"Shouldn't I be introduced to them?"

Elsie choked on her water, "Oops, I forgot" she ran back to her front door and yanked the door open, and as if on cue, the blond ran back in screaming her head off with the plate of cookies levitated in front of her. Lucas ran in after her but stood near Elsie, Peter appeared at the door but Elsie slammed it in his face... Literally.

"Emily, Lucas, come here." She ordered them, the blond came back with a cookie stuffed in her mouth and Lucas stayed where he was. "This is Sakura Mikan, she's an old friend of mine but she has strong Alice's and so keep your hands off her, spiderman."

She turned to Mikan and gestured towards the blond, "She's Emily Sundance, she's crazy addicted to my cooking, baking whatever but she's nice when she's not fighting over my food."

She turned towards Lucas and punched his arm, "Owwie! What's that for?"

"For coming into my room without permission earlier," she said knocking her fist to his head lightly. "This stupid guy is Lucas Walpole... I have no description I could give you," then resumed to drinking her water.

"Hey, you may be hot but I'm not afraid to hurt you," Lucas stated.

"Pfft, have you ever held back?" Elsie teased, then splashed the rest of the water in his face. Lucas wiped his face and glared daggers at her, then attempted to pounce on her but Elsie gripped his shoulders before he could touch her and flipped over him. She then round house kicked him and sat on his back so he can't move.

"Damn it, I hate when you do that!" Lucas exclaimed attempting to claw at her but failed miserably.

"You love me anyway," Elsie sang happily, bouncing up and down on Lucas, digging his face deeper into her hardwood floor. Then her door thumped loudly three times, "Oh yeah, the pervert outside is Peter what's his face, no one ever really remembers his full name so just call him Peter." Mikan slowly nodded and gave them a small smile.

"Hi Mikan," Emily exclaimed happily. "I hope we get along!"

She gave another small smile and said, "Me too."

**Japan**

It's been a month since Mikan left and everything changed, everything seemed duller without her there. The hallways seemed darker, the days seemed longer, even the sun seemed like it lost its shine.

Ruka seemed to have lost the shine in his eyes; he didn't talk to people as often and would sometimes avoid them.

Hotaru seemed to take it worst, she shut herself in her room but when she comes out, it's usually to blackmail people or just to go to class.

Luna would sit outside her sister's room everyday, waiting for her to come back, and sometimes would forget the fact that she was gone and would ask people were she was. When ever she goes to class now she would glare at Hotaru and ignore anyone who came near her.

Natsume would sit on their Sakura tree and sometimes imagined she was here. But now he goes to class more often, and burned anyone who went near her seat.

* * *

Time Skip to 5 years later in Canada

"I think its time for you to go back," a dark headed girl bluntly stated to a lovely brunette while pointing her spoonful of double chocolate fudge towards her.

The brunette was holding a box of cereal that was wide open, but she dropped it when she heard what her best friend said, spilling the contents out. "What?" The brunette exclaimed, "Elsie, you've got to be kidding me!"

"Mikan, I'm serious." Elsie said to the brunette, "It's been five years, I think you've had enough time to start over."

"Whoa, what a waste of good cereal," a blond said walking into the brunettes kitchen.

Mikan rolled her eyes, "Is food all you ever think about, Emily?"

Emily shrugged, "Not really, but if it's Elsie's cooking then yeah."

Elsie laughed; soon a dark haired boy and a red headed boy joined the girls.

"Hey babe," Peter said towards Mikan.

"Don't do that, it's gross." Mikan said wrinkling her nose. Peter shrugged and walked around the kitchen.

"So... Are you gonna clean that up?" Emily asked.

Mikan rolled her eyes and flicked her index finger, the cereal tilted back upright and the contents rolled back in. "Have you ever thought that the floor could be dirty?" The dark haired boy asked.

"No, cause its always clean, Lucas." Mikan sat on one of the stools in her kitchen, over the five years she renovated her room a lot so now the kitchen has an island with five stools on one side and a sink on the other.

Peter rested his chin on his palm while his elbow propped up on one side of the island, facing Elsie. "Have you asked her yet?"

"Just now," Elsie replied then lifted the spoonful of ice cream and popped it in her mouth.

Elsie was sitting on another stool beside Mikan wearing a knee length blue skirt with a loose white shirt and a black vest overlapping it, she had black ankle boots to compliment her porcelain skin. Her now waist length hair was pulled into a high ponytail that was a little wavy. She had curves in the right areas but with her loose clothing it was not seen.

Mikan had curves now and was wearing black short shorts with a knee high vintage boots that showed her creamy white skin. She was wearing a white v-neck shirt with a grey tank top underneath and a black cardigan overlapping. Her waist length hair was pulled into a Dutch hair band braid.

Emily's blond hair shone in the light every time she moved and she also had curves like the other two. She had layered tank tops with a grey cashmere sweater on top with boyfriend jeans on with black Converse. A tattoo of a heart was decorated on her left wrist in her fair skin.

Lucas is taller now and has a well built body; his dark hair is messy and seemed to stay that way. He had a loose blue shirt on with short khakis and running shoes on his feet.

Peter is also taller now too, the same height as Lucas, he's also well built and his hair is also messy but it always seems to shift every now and then. He had a white fitted shirt and loose jeans on with some Jordans.

Mikan looked with horror at her friends, "You guys were planning this?"

Peter turned his head and whistled innocently, Lucas seemed to suddenly be interested in ceiling, Emily picked at her nails and Elsie looked down at her ice cream and played with the fudge. "We have to go back anyways," Elsie said. "The AAO headquarters moved to Japan so we have to go, unless we do endless teleportation all the time."

Mikan glared at her friends, "When did you guys find out?"

"Just yesterday," Lucas said jumping up to sit on the island. "Your uncle called Elsie and told her to tell us."

She turned towards her best friend, "Why did he call you?" She asked suspiciously.

Elsie rolled her eyes, "Cause you were taking one of your crazy long showers and your phone fell in the toilet again， remember?"

"... Oh yeah," Mikan scratched the back of her head. "I forgot."

"So... Are we going or not?" Peter asked confused.

"I can't believe that you're that stupid," Emily said. " Yes, we're going, we have to."

**The next morning**

"It's freezing cold!"

The group had packed the day and night before and woke up early to catch their flight, though they had to drag both Elsie and Mikan out of bed and miss breakfast to Emily's dismay.

It was late November and Tokyo was starting to get cold, they had rushed to dig some clothes out of their suitcase because they had forgotten to pick some clothes for the next day.

They stood outside of the airport with their suitcases at their feet, waiting for their ride to come pick them up when Lucas blurted those three words out, for they were not dressed for the weather.

He was wearing faded thin jeans, a light green t shirt, a thin grey sweater and some black converse. He hugged himself and jumped up and down to try to keep warm.

Peter had gotten some denim jeans that were thicker than Lucas's but weren't thick enough to keep him warm. He had a long sleeved red t shirt with a fur jacket but the jacket was thin so... Yeah, can't really keep him warm, (sorry! I'm using the words thin and thick here a lot, so sorry!) He folded his arms in front of his chest glaring at the cars that passed them, shivering in the cold.

Emily was wearing a light blue long sleeved t shirt with a white vest trimmed with white fur and little sprinkles of sparkles lined the vest. She sported a pair of boyfriend jeans with accidental rips that decorated it more nicely than it had started. On her feet were silver flats with a grey flower blooming at the tip of each shoe. She huddled near Elsie, whereas she did the same.

Elsie had a navy blue tank top with a loose white cotton 3/4 sleeved t shirt that ended at the top of her stomach. She had loose faded jeans that fitted with her top and white wedges that twisted around her feet. She hugged Emily tightly to keep the heat together.

Mikan seems like the only one that knew how cold the weather would be because she had a purple shirt underneath her thick grey sweater and heavy (but not too heavy) dark blue jacket. She wore a cream colored mini skirt but had thick dark grey wool legging underneath with brown fur moccasins. She watched with amusement at her four friends while they tried to glare at her as much as possible but failed miserably due to they're attempts to stay warm.

"W-why yes of- of course, ca-cap-captain obvi-vi-vi-ous," Elsie clattered at Lucas, he tried to get into their huddle but she kicked him away and held securely to Emily.

A few minutes later a limo came by and stopped in front of them. A man -or woman? - with shoulder length hair came out wearing a warm Santa outfit, he/she smiled warmly towards them while they glared daggers at him. If looks could kill, he'd- or she'd? - be fifty feet under by now.

"Hello, lovely transfer students! I am Narumi, I am male if you need to know and- Whoa!" He, it turns out, had started to introduce himself but the four shivering teens had pushed passed him and jumped into the warmth of the limo, Mikan slowly walked pass him and hopped in afterwards.

Mikan popped her head out the door and looked at Narumi, "Are you coming in or what? I'm gonna close the door if you don't hurry up and come in."

Narumi blinked and yelped, quickly running in the limo before Mikan slammed the door shut. Inside the limo were plush leather seats and heat was warming the limo every second, Elsie and Lucas sat on one of the lover seats and were sharing a thick wool blanket, huddling together. Emily and Peter were sitting on another but the heat was blasted from behind them so they didn't need a blanket, Mikan sat on the floor of the limo leaning against Elsie's leg while peeling off the layers on her clothes.

Narumi stared at Mikan and tilted his head to the side, "_She looks so much like Mikan-chan but her attitude is so different..._" Then he snapped out of it and clapped his hands together, "Like I was saying before, my name is Narumi, I am male, I'm not gay, and I'm gonna be your home room teacher."

Elsie leaned her head down to Mikan's and whispered into her ear, "Wasn't he your homeroom teacher five years ago when you were still here?"

Mikan nodded and continued to listen to what he was saying, "I was given a file with information of you five but the transferring was sudden, all I know is that your all Special Stars and are in the Dangerous Ability Class." They were listening half-heartedly so they nodded unconsciously but in their heads they were have a conversation... Kinda.

"_Food..._" Emily stared into space.

"_What a crazy teacher they have here_," Lucas thought.

"_I couldn't have agreed more,_" Peter said.

"_You'll get use to him,_" Mikan said flatly.

"_Come on guys, he can't be that bad... Can he?_" Elsie wondered.

They soon arrived at some big gates and waited for them to open, "_Didn't think I'd come back after five years, wonder how things are now_." Mikan thought.

Once the gates opened, the limo went in and the gates closed with a clank. Elsie flinched but no one noticed except for our beloved brunette (who is really OOC... I AM SOO SORRY! .)

She twisted her body around so she was facing Elsie, "Are you okay?" She asked with a stoic face but with concern in her eyes, she knew the reason why she flinched.

"I'm fine," Elsie said cheerfully. "Why wouldn't I be fine?" Then she looked out the window, "Oh my God, is that the school? I think it's bigger than CAA's! Or is it smaller? I don't know anymore."

Elsie had voiced out what Emily, Lucas and Peter were gonna say while Mikan just rolled her eyes and Narumi chuckled. "So the HSP wants you to start school next week, but during that time you can go to Central Town, the woods, your rooms, and the hallways to get use to the school."

The four was still looking out the window whereas the brunette just muttered a, "Hn."

"So," Narumi started. "I still don't know your names." Then they all whipped their heads towards Narumi, he was suppose to be their HR teacher but he doesn't know their names? What a sad, sad world they live in.

"Are you sure your suppose to be our teacher?" Emily asked sarcastically. "Cause you don't seem to know anything about us except for the facts that we're Special Stars and we're in DA."

"Well," Narumi sweat dropped. "Your transfers were only decided two days ago, and everything was rushed so I didn't get the chance to read everything in your files."

Emily shrugged and turned towards Elsie with hopeful eyes. Elsie rolled her eyes, "No, I don't have anything; I didn't have time to make anything especially since _someone_ decided it was a good day to play a prank on me." She emphasized someone and glared at Peter and Lucas.

They turned their heads and whistled innocently. "So..." Narumi said looking expectingly at the five teens.

"We'll tell you with the rest of the class we're gonna be in, which is...?" Elsie asked politely as the car rolled to a stop.

"11B," Narumi said getting out of the limo and waited for the group to come out.

After they all came out Narumi stood in front of the school, turned around to face the five, spread his arms our wide in front of him and said, "Welcome to Gakuen Alice."

* * *

Sent from my iPad

Yes, I am once again apologizing for making so OOC but I hope you enjoyed that! It was longer than the first one for sure, and once again I am asking you all to please review! I will wait for 10 this time so please please please PLEASE REVIEW! And no flaming please!


	3. The Dresses

Ok, so I know I got 10 reviews like last month and stuff but I didn't start writing it till I got 10 reviews which was like 3 days after I uploaded chapter 2 :P plus I write the story on my iPad and my dad gave me this restriction thingy where I'm not allowed to to use it after 10 and no using it in the dark. I don't have a laptop so no judging people. I just had an audition today so I'm dead tired plus I had a massive nosebleed just before the audition, talk about bad luck. Then I didn't have time to learn my lines and the nosebleed clogged up my nose, making my voice sound all weird O.O. Thank you for those who actually reviewed this time, I won't give the credits until the last chapter. I'm one of those people who leaves things to last minute. Well, I know you've all been waiting for a while so here is chapter 3, enjoy :D

**Disclaimer: GALover0326 does not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters excepted for her OCs and the plot**

* * *

Chapter 3

The wind blew the cold autumn air towards a handsome raven haired lad tailored in the Gakuen Alice High School Winter Uniform, sleeping underneath a Sakura tree that bloomed beautiful pink blossoms through out the year. He opened his crimson eyes, woken not by the cold wind but by soft tinkles of laughter and giggling.

He stood up, brushed off the fallen petals and crept silently towards the sound. No, he was not going towards the sound because of curiosity but because it sounded so much like the melodic laughter he heard every day five years ago, before that day.

The beautiful voice didn't seem to be alone; it was accompanied by another, one with bell like tinkle. They spoke softly, giggling and laughing constantly.

As the dark haired lad crept closer towards the voices, his attention was immediately taken by a beautiful brunette with silky waist length hair split in the middle of her head. Her hazel eyes looked so familiar yet so lonely and empty, her soft pink lips opened slightly, letting out a giggle with a small smile. She wore a pleated blue skirt with an off the shoulder long sleeve teal T-shirt showing off her luscious curves. Her small feet sported strappy blue heels and her fragile like arm was hooked to a dark haired girl's arm.

The waist length dark haired lass had irises that seemed to change colors every second to every color imaginable. One second a dull grey then to a bright hazel then to amethyst and etc. She wore a purple thigh length dress with a baggy blue 3/4 sleeve jacket. Her long legs were supported on knee length heeled boots.

The brunette spoke softly towards the dark hair girl and the said person stopped in her tracks and cracked up and soon the brunette joined in.

The raven haired lad continued to watch them silently, "The brunette... She looks so much like Mikan." Then slowly walked towards them when SNAP, he had stepped on a broken twig. The dark haired girl whipped her head towards him and quickly snaked water up his feet, the wind spun around the water and froze him in place while the brunette created a vine cage, weaving together, trapping him where he was.

He stood there with a bored look while the brunette looked at him in horror and whispered, "Natsume."

The brunette eyes started to fill with tears and the betrayal of five years ago, she dropped her hazel eyes into her hands and started to weep. The cage around the lad slowly dropped away but the ice didn't. "Elsie," the brunette choked out with a familiar voice that the lad knew so well. "He has the fire Alice."

Natsume's eyes widen by a fracture, "Mikan?"

Elsie seemed to catch on soon after, "Let's go, Mikan." She cradled the brunette against her chest and slowly disappeared.

"Wait!" At the sound of her name being mentioned, he confirmed his suspicion; he quickly melted the ice away and started to run towards the two girls. "Mikan!" He leaped towards them at last second, hoping to stop them or to end up where they were going but he was one inch, one inch away when they were fully gone and he fell down onto the cold, dirty, forest floor face down.

He slowly rose and sat on the hard ground, cleaning his face while running through what just happened in his head.

Some time later a little bunny came hopping towards him with a faint voice calling out, "Usa-chan, wait please!"

Soon that voice revealed a handsome blonde haired boy with blue sparkling eyes wearing the same uniform as the raven haired lad. "Natsume? What are you doing here?"

"Ruka," Natsume said with his bangs hiding his eyes. "Mikan's back."

* * *

In a mansion in the Northern Woods (Not Bear's House)

**A/N This is in the evening after classes**

Blond, red and dark hair were lounging in the games room when Elsie appeared with a crying Mikan into the room.

"What happened?" Emily said, immediately jumping up from her seat to the weeping brunette.

"We flamed," Elsie replied sadly. Flamed was their code of saying, "We accidentally bumped into Mikan's old companions." They say companions cause Mikan doesn't think of them as friends anymore plus it fits the fact that it includes her ex boyfriend and her step sister.

Peter and Lucas moved away from their motorcycle race game and quickly moved towards Mikan, "Who?" Peter asked.

"N-Natsume." Elsie slowly said, "We were taking a walk when he came up to us, we thought it was an AAO spy so we trapped him. But then Mikan realized who it was and started to tear up so I teleported us back here." She gave them a quick summary and watched as Peter gave Mikan a hug. She backed away from them and ushered Lucas and Emily out of the room.

Elsie knew that Peter had feelings for Mikan for a long time. At the beginning, it only looked like he was playing around like he usually does with all the girls, but he gradually stopped playing around and focused his attention onto Mikan.

But being the dense Mikan, she didn't know that she had a fan club and people were courting her, and if people with any intentions like that go near Mikan, Peter would use his Imagination Alice, an Alice where you imagine anything you want and it'll come out, make a gun and threaten people.

Elsie led Lucas and Emily down the hall and into their living room then sat them down on the U shaped couch. "Whoa," Lucas started. "I didn't think we would get flamed so fast."

"Neither did I," Elsie sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Truth be told, I actually didn't want to bring Mikan back to Japan. Even though it's been five years, she's still healing from her past scars and since we've been Marked, it makes things even more difficult."

They heard a faint ding sound but shrugged it off.

"I still can't believe you guys got Marked though," Emily said. "We were suppose to stay out of their way and vice versa, who would've thought that they would take back their words."

"I would," Elsie said. "It would have been better if she just dragged me with her, why did she have to take Mikan too? She's been through too much already, that crazy Queen just had to add to her burden."

Lucas and Emily looked at her in horror, "Don't talk like that Elsie!" Lucas exclaimed, "Who knows what else they would've done to you if Mikan wasn't there! They wouldn't have just Marked you, they would have turned you into a full fledge!"

"Besides," Emily hugged Elsie. "You took the harder half, if Mikan finds out she'd kill you."

"But she's not gonna find out," Elsie said with confidence. "Not unless one of you guys tell her, which is not gonna happen unless you guys have a death wish."

Lucas snorted and Emily rolled her eyes at her, "Yeah, yeah whatever, Your Majesty." Emily stood up and bowed dramatically, "Please let me do your hair and make up."

It was Lucas's turn to roll his eyes, "I swear thats the only thing that's goes on your mind besides food."

Elsie laughed, "Yes, Emily you can do my hair and make up. Spiderman, go climb a wall or something."

Lucas scoffed, "Yeah, sure." Then he laid his head on Elsie's lap, closed his eyes and said, "Wake me up when Peter starts harassing Mikan."

Elsie giggled as Emily started tugging her hair gently this way and that, "Ok, ok, go to sleep spiderman." Barely a minute passed when they heard a CRASH

Lucas opened his eyes and said, "That was fast, I think he just made a new record- owwie!"

Elsie had closed her eyes and jabbed her elbows into Lucas's face as Emily continued to do her hair. "Shh, I'm sleeping."

"They have the Life later," Emily whispered through a mouthful of bobby pins, where she got them from no one knows. "She's trying to pull in an extra few minutes before Mikan and Peter wakes her up and pulls her into the fight."

"I get that," Lucas mumbled into Elsie's elbows. "But why is she not taking her elbows from my sexy face?"

Emily pulled a hair curler out of thin air and started curling the loose ends of Elsie's hair. "It's cause she's sleeping, genius."

"You know," Lucas grumbled. "You're starting to sound like Elsie and Mikan."

"Thanks!" Emily exclaimed happily.

"That wasn't a compliment, sunshine." Elsie yawned and stretched her arms out. Lucas quickly jumped up with a swollen cheek and a lump on his forehead shouting, "FREEDOM!"

Then they heard footsteps running down the hall, "COME BACK HERE YOU MEATBALL HEAD!" Mikan shouted.

They heard Peter laugh and shout back, "I DON'T HAVE A DEATH WISH, PRINCESS!"

"Smart," Elsie said yawning again. "But stupid. No one calls her that except for the court, he gonna die anyways."

CRASH

Elsie sighed, "I hope that wasn't the window, I don't want to fix it again."

Then they heard a tearing sound.

Elsie's eyes went huge, Emily smacked her head as Elsie gave a menacing aura, "Oh no they didn't, not the Winter Ball dresses." They heard another tearing sound and WHOOSH.

Elsie was out the door faster than you could say Dear Lord, Emily and Lucas looked at each other and ran out after her. Elsie may not seem like it but she loves to design clothes, she loves making them too, every single design she makes has no other that looks the same so if one of her designs gets, oh I don't know, ripped? Then the person -or people-responsible may not live to see tomorrow.

Peter and Mikan had gone into Elsie's office wreaking everything, but by the time Lucas and Emily got there, Elsie had them sit in those leg numbing kneels with their backs facing them while her back was facing Mikan and Peter cleaning the mess and gave a threatening aura that said, "Come-Near-Me-You-Die."

Peter tried to crawl to the door but a kitchen knife came out of no where and slammed an inch away from his hand. "Peter dear," Elsie turned towards Peter and said in an overly sweet voice, smiling with mad eyes. "Where do you think your going?"

Peter spotted Lucas and Emily, "Save us." He mouthed desperately but Elsie dragged him back to where Mikan was seated and they shook their heads in pity, slowly backed out of the room and closed the door behind them, then heard shouting, a scream, a yelp and a big CRASH. There were low murmurs but then it was silent.

Elsie came out of the room and closed the doors behind her. "So," she smiled. "What's new?"

They sweat dropped; this was one of the reminders in their everyday life that said, "Never Mess With Elsie."

* * *

This part is after Elsie, Lucas, and Emily left the games room

Mikan sobbed, burying her face in Peter's chest while Peter rubbed her back softly with his chin on her head and cooed, "Shh, its ok. Don't worry, I'm here now, shh, calm down."

"I-I-I did-didn't ex-expect t-to see him t-this ea-early," Mikan choked out between sobs. "If I knew, I-I would-would've been more-more prepared."

"Shh," Peter hushed. "No ones blaming you baby."

"Don't-don't ca-call me bay-baby," Mikan pinched his back, Peter jumped back and laughed. "Coward," Mikan mumbled and wiped her tears away, she looked around and asked, "Where are the others?"

Peter ignored her question and suddenly had his serious face on. "Are you ok?"

Mikan nods, "I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"Positive."

"Cookies?"

"Absolutel- what?" Mikan looked at Peter as if he'd grown an extra head.

"Damn it, almost got you to get me some of Elsie's cookies," Peter looked away."

An angry mark appeared at her head, she turned towards the How Strong Are You game (A/N sorry! I dunno what's the game called so I made up the name). She grabbed the huge heavy hammer, lifted it high above her head then slammed it hard onto the weight thingy.

The little iron rectangle flew up and made a loud DING as it hit the bell at the top then it slowly went back to its original position. Peter cringed and slowly backed away, "Umm... I was kidding?"

Mikan rolled her eyes, "Sure you were, and I was just testing my strength." She retorted sarcastically.

"Come on Princess," Peter laughed. "I was just joking."

Mikan's bangs hid her eyes and started to emit a dark aura, "You did not just call me that."

"What?" Peter asked innocently, "Princess?"

Suddenly Mikan had ice daggers and fireballs in both her hands. She lifted her head to glare at Peter, "I'm gonna kill you!" she threw the daggers and fireballs at Peter but he created a diamond dome shield to protect himself. (A/N In case you didn't know a diamond is quite strong so it's pretty hard to break)

Peter took down the dome and made a normal sized shield to fit onto his arm, "Are you serious?" And with that, he ran out the door and into their vast hallway. Mikan zoomed out after him, hot on his heels.

Their shoes slapped onto their carpet floor, "COME BACK HERE YOU MEATBALL HEAD!" Mikan shouted angrily.

Peter laughed as another dagger sailed past his head, missing him by an inch. "I DON'T HAVE A DEATH WISH PRINCESS!"

Mikan produced some ice blades and threw them all at once at Peter's back but he turned a corner and the blades collided with a window. Peter laughed hysterically and continued running down the hall, Mikan suddenly forgot what she was angry about and laughed with him.

He ran into a room with double door and Mikan gasped, "Peter wait that's-" But it was too late, his body collided with a dress forms and ripped the skirt off a beautiful pale blue dress, Mikan tried to stop but she bumped into Peter, pushing him a little more and ripped the collar down to the waistline on another dress.

The dress form fell and bumped into a bookcase, the books fell off the shelf. Some dropped into a basket of threads and pins, tangling the books with the delicate threads and poking tiny holes into the pages. Some dropped onto the ground and some flew into a cart of beautiful fabric, making the cart tilt over and spill all its contents. Luckily, the books stayed out of range from a sewing machine keeping it from danger.

Mikan and Peter fell into a mess on the ground and seconds later they spotted a fuming Elsie at the door, "MY DRESSES!" She whipped her head towards the tangled couple and unconsciously used her voice pheromone Alice. "Kneel," she said angrily. They're body's moved against their will and kneels on the ground.

Mikan was too scared and forgot to use her nullification Alice and Peter gulped loudly and both were shaking with fear. Elsie turned around and began to clean up the mess with angry mark on her head. Lucas and Emily soon appeared at the door but their backs facing them they didn't see.

Peter slowly turned around and started to crawl towards the door but a kitchen knife appeared and slammed an inch away from his hand and he started to shake in fear.

"Peter dear," Elsie turned towards Peter and said in an overly sweet voice, smiling with mad eyes. "Where do you think your going?"

Peter spotted Lucas and Emily, "Save us." He mouthed desperately but Elsie dragged him back to where Mikan was seated and they shook their heads in pity, slowly backed out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Elsie turned towards the wreckers, "HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY OFFICE AND TRASH EVERYTHING? AND THE DRESSES! THE WINTER BALL DRESSES! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME JUST TO MAKE THEIR DRESSES?"

She leaned against her desk and pinched the bridge of her nose with one hand, secretly taking out a bottle of medications out of one of the drawers.

Mikan and Peter on the other hand was busying thinking up a plan to escape, they gave a final nod to each other and started to move. Before Elsie could open her bottle of medication, Mikan and Peter jumped away from each other and ran in opposite directions of the room.

Elsie reacted fast and activated her Elemental Alice, a thornless vine came out of her hand and whipped it towards Mikan. Mikan created an iron shield but the vine went under the shield and wrapped around Mikan's ankle, lifting her up in the air, Mikan dropped the shield and screamed, she struggled against the vine that started to twist around her body.

Elsie whipped her head towards Peter and froze water onto the floor, making Peter to slip and yelp as his butt painfully collided with the ground. Another vine came out of her hand and wrapped it around Peter as she dragged him under an upside down Mikan. She dropped Mikan and she fell onto Peter with a crash and an ow.

In that small time, Elsie quickly opened the bottle of medication and popped in two tablets into her mouth and threw it back into her table.

The two bruised teens groaned as the vines slipped off their bodies and disappeared, they looked at their torturer as she squatted in front of them. "I want the mess gone and everything cleaned by the time I get back." Elsie murmured, "Don't touch the dresses and don't go into my desk, are we clear?"

They nodded. Elsie took a deep breath and stood up, she activated her Healing Alice she copied from a Alice Academy student and the bruises and cuts on their bodies disappeared.

She took another deep breath and walked towards the door. She lifted her hand to the door knob and paused for a second, "I don't have much time left." She said it in such a low voice that they couldn't hear what she said.

"What did you say Elsie?" Mikan asked.

Elsie shook her head, "Its nothing." She opened the door and closed it behind her. Peter and Mikan looked at each other then the large room.

Mikan sighed, "Well," she rolled up her sleeves. "Might as well get to work."

Sent from my iPad

* * *

So... Yeah, Elsie plays quite a big role in Mikan's life. Emily may seems kinda stupid in a way but her past is quite something. Lucas... he's... like...Elsie's dog? In a way... He also has a bad past and an...interesting family. Peter is just avoiding anything that has anything to do with his family.

Opps... I gave you a little preview into the future chapters... oh well...

Who knows One Direction? Ugh, thats a stupid question who doesn't know 1D? Anyway, me and four friends are gonna perform Forever Young cover from them at our talent show and we're each gonna act like them. Guess who I'm gonna be and the first person that gets it right will be guest starring in the next chapter :D

That was kinda stupid why did I suddenly talk about myself? oh well I'm a weird person

Imma sleep now... I couldn't sleep for the last two nights and my eyelids feel like they're gonna drop off soon so g'night


	4. She's Back

**Disclaimer: Does this really need to be asked? I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters even if I wished this. Allcredits go to Tachibana Higuchi**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It's been a week since they came to Gakuen Alice and two days since "The Winter Dresses Incident".

Our lovely brunette is lying peacefully on her bed, snuggling deep into her soft feather pillow, when all of a sudden a door slammed open, awakening her from her deep slumber. Footsteps were heard running down the hall, yelling and screaming were like a loud wake up call, causing the angry brunette to descend onto the cold wooden floor feeling around for her fuzzy cat slippers.

Once she found the cozy feet warmers, she shuffled towards her double doors and opened it to be greeted by a ice dagger that flew pass her face. Lucas ran down the hall, grinning like he won a lottery while holding onto a large purple bag.

Elsie was chasing him wearing nothing but a towel wrapped under her arms, she was angrily throwing ice daggers she made from the water dripping from her hair with one hand and the other holding her towel in place.

They disappeared around the next corner but angry shouts and loud laughter were still heard. Emily appeared next to the brunette and yawned, "Good morning Mikan."

Mikan scowled, "First thing in the morning and Lucas already has Elsie pissed off, I wonder if he'll live..."

Peter came out Elsie's room and laughed, "Elsie woke up early to shower but Lucas, being the stupid idiot he is stole her bag of under garments, now he has her throwing daggers to kill him."

Mikan and Emily looked at him as if he grew another head, "What?" Peter exclaimed.

"How do you know all that? And why did you come out of Elsie's room?" Emily asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Umm... Internet?" Peter squeaked for the first question.

Mikan rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure and I'm Carly Rae Jepson."

Peter sighed, "Okay, okay, I'll tell you. After I went to check up on Mikan yesterday, I dragged Lucas to check on Elsie. It was getting late so we fell asleep in her room, but she woke up before us so she went to take a shower and Lucas just had to wake up when she was in the shower and took the bag."

"Wow," Mikan said wide eyed. "I've known him for five years and I'm still surprised at how much he loves to annoy Elsie." They came back from the same corner and another dagger zoomed pass. "Well I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up when it's seven."

"Umm... Mik? It's seven thirty," Emily told her.

Mikan's eyes widened, "You're kidding right?" She shouted as she ran into her room to check the time to only find it was just as blond said. "Damn it," she muttered, zooming into her bathroom.

She quickly did her morning hygiene routine and changed in her winter uniform which consisted of a brown plaid skirt, a long sleeved white dress shirt, a brown plaid tie, a black blazer and knee high black boot with a little heel.

She ran out into the hall to find Elsie standing at the end of the corridor fully dressed in the same uniform and glancing at her watch.

"Nine minutes and thirty eight second. A new record," Elsie applauded, smiling. "Fastest one today, good job. You'd usually be one of the last ones out."

Mikan smiled, about to answer when Peter stepped out of his room, fixing his sleeve cuff. His uniform was mostly the same as the girls but instead of a skirt he wore brown plaid long dress pants and black shoes. "I can't get this cuff," he looked up at Mikan. "Mind helping?"

Mikan sighed and went to help as Emily stepped out as well. "Well, everyone's here, let's go!" Elsie cheerfully said.

"Wait," Emily said. "What about Luke?"

"I don't know what your talking about," Elsie smiled sweetly and they all sweat dropped. "Now, let's go before we get late." She held out her hand and they all clasped their hands onto hers. Not a moment later she teleported them in front of the staff room.

They released their hold on Elsie and knocked on the door. Well, Elsie did.

(A/N Just remember that Elsie is being the mature one here)

They heard a faint, "Come in," and walked in. Mikan put on her stoic face on and kept her Nullification Alice up strong.

"We're looking for... Umm..." Elsie turned to Mikan, "What's his name again?" She whispered.

"Narumi-sensei," She answer flatly.

"Right," Elsie nodded. "Narumi-sensei, is he here?"

"He's over there by his desk," a man with black hair nodded to their right. They followed his gaze to see the blond man the week before in a white dress shirt sloppily worn and black dress pant with black shoes.

"So," Peter nodded. "You're gonna take us there?"

Narumi-sensei stood up and cheerfully said, "Yup! Just follow me!"

They slipped out the door and flew down the hall to a classroom with the sign, "11B" above the door. "When I give you the signal, you come in alright?" they nodded and watched as he slipped into the class.

"Whoa I'm nervous!" Emily blurted out. Mikan dropped her mask and went to hug the fidgety blond.

"We all are, Sunshine." Mikan told her, Peter smile at the pair of girls and wrapped his arms around them both. Mikan automatically stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the stomach.

His arms flew off of the two girls and instantly went to nurse his throbbing foot and stomach. "Ow... Still hard to get eh?" He mumbled through his clenched teeth.

"Sorry, it's starting to become a hobby," Mikan shrugged sarcastically.

"Haha really funny, I swear someday I'm gonna end up in the hospital because off you," Peter said.

"Hey, you can't blame me. I'll just tell them that I was defending myself from a guy who's been sexually harassing me for five years," Mikan teased.

"Oh yeah? Let's try this then eh?" He threw her over his shoulder started to jump around like a monkey.

"You stupid idiot! Let me down!" Mikan screamed. Peter just laughed and continued to jump.

"Ahem, sorry to break you love birds apart but we got called in a while ago and we're still waiting for you guys," Elsie said poking her head out the door. In the time that they were -flirting- fighting, Narumi-sensei had asked them to go in. But being Mikan and Peter they didn't even notice that Elsie and Emily had already walked in and was waiting for them as well.

Mikan tossed her legs back hard and flipped to the ground beautifully and soundlessly, whereas Peter had fallen on his arse, hard.

She dusted some imaginary dust away and slipped her mask back on, Peter took it as his cue to stop messing around. Peter stepped into the class but Mikan stayed where she was.

Class 11B was buzzing with excitement. They haven't had any new transfer students since Mikan left so they were anxious to see what they looked like. When a dark haired girl and a blond walked into the class the class went silent, not because they were ugly, God no.

It's was because they were drop dead gorgeous.

The blond had long platinum blond hair and baby blue eyes, she looked like real life version Barbie, but so much better. The uniform hugged her body just in the right places and the boots just emphasized her long legs.

The dark haired girl's uniform was a little baggy on her but it's just told them she had a petit body frame. Her hair was pulled back into a elegant and complicated bun that they didn't understand where each lock came and went.

The skirts ended just in the middle of their thighs so with the dark uniform contrasting with their light skin, it made their skin look like it was a lighter tone than it was.

The boys roared and had hearts in their eyes and the girls were looking at them with envy.

But their attention was soon taken to what was going on right outside their class. There was a bit of chatter, then screaming and laughter but the dark haired girl poked her head out the door and soon a handsome red headed boy walked in. He was clad in their uniform and he ran his fingers through his hair messing up his little bit neat hair. The girls squealed and had hearts in their eyes.

"Ok then," Narumi-sensei started. "Let's introduce ourselves shall we?" He suggested clapping his hands together.

Blond nodded and red shrugged but dark was half out of the class and seemed to be struggling with something but soon turned around and stepped back in.

"I'm Elsie," (A/N No way am I putting my full name here so I'm just gonna have no last name like Kitsuneme and Kokoroyome) the dark haired girl said with fluent Japanese. The boys started having nosebleeds. "I'm from the Alice Academy in Canada. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I'm Emelia Sundance," the blond said cheerfully, with equally fluent Japanese. "But everyone just calls me Emily, pleased to meet you!" The sweet girl beamed and some of the boys had fainted.

"I'm Peterson James Anderson Thomas the third but they always make fun of me for having such a long name so just call me Peter," he smile and the girls screamed.

"Umm... weren't there two more of you?" Narumi-sensei asked hesitantly.

Elsie nodded," Yep, ones in the hall right now. Emily, sweetie, can you help me? She's having last minute freak out." The blond nodded and they walked out the door.

There was a few screams and yells but soon a tied up brunette was on the floor of the class room and everything went dead silent.

Sakura Mikan was back.

* * *

So I finally got the iPad charger! Congrats to me! But in the time that the charger was gone the iPad decided it was time mess around with the notes, and deleted the chapter :( so yea I had to rewrite it and I'm sorry for making it short it's just that I didn't want to make you guys wait anymore. Hope you guys liked it though, tell me what you think in the review box right under here.

~Elsie out~


	5. We need to explain

**Hiyas! So I have no idea why I have this is bold but who cares? Wait, I do. Oh, well. So I**** am busy with High school, who knew that it would be so tough? And I got a beta! I have absolutely no idea how she looks like so I'm just gonna say she's a beautiful lovely girl :) Unless _she _is a boy, so if they are then I'll just say he's really handsome :P**

**Disclaimer: I really wonder why people has to as this, isn't it already been told that Tachibana Higuchi is the one who made Gakuen Alice? Gosh, get that into your mind already =.=**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sakura Mikan was back.

That was the one thing that was running through the minds of the students of 11B.

The brunette was tied up on the floor with green vines and a handkerchief stuffed into her mouth. Her eyebrows were furrowed into a frown and was glaring at Elsie, who was grinning like she won the jackpot, and Emily, who was also grinning but made a victory sign with her hands.

Mikan somehow managed to spit the handkerchief out and started yelling at them, "Why did you have to throw me! That freaking hurt like hell!"

The class gasped at the words that spilled from the brunettes mouth.

The dark haired girl merely shrugged and said, "Who told you to have a last minutes freak out?"

The brunette opened her mouth to argue but a blur ran pass the door. Mikan tilted her head to the side in confusion but the blur turned out to be Lucas with his shirt half buttoned in the wrong places, a piece of toast in his mouth and his blazer in his hand. His messy hair was a bit damp and his face was put into a scowl. There were leaves stuck in his hair and some were on his shoulders.

At the sight of him the girl squealed like they never squealed before, some fainted and some were swooning, but Lucas is oblivious to all the attention. He only had one girl in his eyes and one girl only.

"_Elsie_."

Lucas growled, stuffing the rest of the toast in his mouth. "Why the hell did you leave me at alone in the mansion?! You know I don't have the teleportation Alice like you and Mikan!"

Elsie narrowed her eyes at him, "It's revenge Spiderman."

"So?!" He threw his arms up in disbelief. "Any guy in the same room as a pretty girl would do that!"

Elsie crossed her arms, "Peter was there too and you didn't see him doing that."

"That's different! He likes Mikan!"

Right when he said that, Emily covered Mikan's ears and Peter turned beet red but the most alarming thing was the temperature in the room, it went up thirty degrees.

Elsie, being the one with the Elemental Alice and knowing Mikan's body can only stay at a certain level of temperature, quickly fixed the temperature and resumed her argument with Lucas.

Mikan again tilted her head to the side in confusion, she shook her head to clear it out and activated the Ice Alice. In her hand materialized a piece of razer sharp ice and started to cut the vines.

"Replay what you said before, 'Any guy in the same room as a pretty girl would do that' were your exact words so it makes no difference whatsoever."

"..."

"I win," Elsie smirked. "Can't you put your uniform on properly?" She said brushing the leaves out his hair.

"Well I could but I had no time," he remarked.

Elsie rolled her eyes and buttoned his shirt up properly, her fingers grazing his chest. "Your hairs still wet," she reached up and his hair was dry in no time.

Emily suddenly sighed, happily "You guys are so cute together!" She squealed and cupped her cheeks with her fists.

The said couple blushed, "W-who would want to be with this goofball?" Elsie stammered.

"Y-yea, she's not even my type." Lucas stuttered out, but that sentence made the dark haired girls heart sink. Her blush disappeared and her face turned dark but she pushed it aside and turned back to the real situation, which had stood up and coolly brushed off invisible dust off her clothes.

"Well," Elsie said cheerfully. "At least your not freaking out now."

Mikan nodded, "It still hurt like hell." She turned to face the people she had been trying to forget for the last five years, "Yukihara Mikan. Leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you guys."

There was a overwhelming silence that surrounded every single person, like if someone moved or made any sound, someone was going to die.

"Umm..." Everyone turned to the dark haired lad as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm Lucas Walpole, umm... I'm single but I have someone I like so umm... I won't agree to date anyone."

"So... Any questions?" Narumi asked awkwardly. Immediately, hands went up, "Umm, Sumire-chan."

A girl with beautiful emerald curled hair stood up, "I've realized that you neglected to telling us a very important piece of information, what are your Alices?"

"Oh, I have-" Emily said but got cut off.

"That's for us to know," Elsie said. "And for you to find out." She gave them a smile and the boys melted.

Sumire sat down, hands went up again, "Wakako."

A girl with violet hair stood up, "What are your star ranks?"

"Actually, we don't know," Peter said. "We were Specials in Canada but we live in that big house and Elsie cooks for us so we don't have one?"

Mikan shrugged, "I'll ask uncle, hold on." She took out a phone with a orange casing and dialled a number.

Emily gapped at her, "When did you get a new phone?" She pounced on her and grabbed the phone, "And its the Samsung Galaxy S3! I wanted that!" She pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.

Mikan chuckled lightly, "I got it yesterday and a few more, they're in my room. I'll hand them out to you guys later." Mikan smiled, Peter laughed and reached out to hang his arm around her shoulders but she elbowed him in the stomach and Lucas just grinned like an idiot.

"I'm good, I'm getting the S4 in April so I'm good with what I have for now." Elsie said shrugging, "Plus I get to block out unwanted people on my phone so I'm sticking to mine."

Mikan raised an eyebrow and brushed it off.

"_Hello?_"_  
_

"Hey Uncle!" Mikan said. "Its me Mikan, I was just wondering but what are our star ranks?"

"_Oh, you guys are all Specials but you can keep on living in the house if you want."_

"Hmm... Ok then, bye"

Mikan tapped the screen and slid the device back into her pocket. She turned towards the group, "Uncle said that we're Specials but we can keep living in the house if we want, what do you want?"

Elsie tapped her chin, "Well I want to keep staying in the house since its much more convenient for me to keep my designs and books plus Lewis here," she pointed to Lucas. "Probably wants the house too since its so much better for him to sneak in my room... Mikan? Can you use the Lock Alice for me afterwards? Its not as strong for me, I'm not too compatible with that Alice."

Mikan shrugged, "Sure, I don't particularly care."

"I want the house!" Peter suddenly exclaimed, "I like the game room." And grinned.

Elsie and Mikan rolled their eyes at him and turned towards the angel of the group, "Umm... I want the house, there's so much more rooms and I like that there's a styling room for me to do your hairs," She smiled.

"Alright then, its decided. We're using the house." Elsie finalized with a clap of her hands.

"Now that we have that settled," Mikan turned towards Narumi. "Where do we sit?"

"Well for seats, you can go sit in your original seat and the rest of you can sit in the row in front of them. For partners, Emily could be with Koko, Peter with Anna, Elsie with Takagi, Lucas with Kitsu and Mikan with Natsume. "

They wanted to argue, but Mikan gave a firm "No" using Telepathy Alice.

They nodded stiffly and went to their seats, with Elsie and Lucas in front of her and Emily and Peter next to them. Mikan stopped at her seat and stared at the raven haired boy next to her seat, who in turn did the same.

They were having a silent staring contest but the one to break it was the lad, "I knew you were back." He said softly, he reached out to hold her hand but her cold voice sliced through the mood.

"Don't touch me, I don't like being touched." She jerked back from him like he hit her and sat down but that small distance between them was felt like they were miles apart.

The entire class looked at the girl that seemed was so familiar yet so much like a stranger.

A thought ran through the GA gang, _"__We _need _to explain to her as soon as we can."_


End file.
